Packaging a product for safe shipment may be done in a variety of ways and using many different materials depending on the type of product being shipped. For example, optical films are often manufactured in long sheets. The sheets may be rolled about a cylindrical core and disposed in a box-type package for shipping. Often, the core is mounted at opposing ends of the package. This arrangement prevents the rolled film from contacting the bottom of the package. To this end, the roll of film may weigh over 1000 lbs. (a mass of approximately 450 kg.); if allowed to rest on itself or even contact the bottom of the package, the roll may be damaged from impressions or indentations. In many applications, this is to be avoided.
Often, known packaging of rolls of optical film is effected using a box-type package that is assembled of a material such as metal or wood. After the package has been shipped, the receiver must remove the rolls and return the box for reuse by the shipper. To wit, the package must be opened with tools and often stored until there are enough to make it economically feasible to ship the boxes back to the shipper.
In addition to the logistical complexity of having to store and return the packaging boxes, the cost and complexity of these known packaging techniques pose significant drawbacks. As to the former, the costs of returning the boxes can be prohibitive. As to the latter, the required tools and manpower needed to disassemble the known packaging boxes to remove the rolls render the known boxes undesirable.
What is needed, therefore, is a packaging apparatus that overcomes at least the drawbacks of the known packing boxes referenced above.